Let me be Your Hero
by krissi-chan
Summary: Harry, Blaise and Draco go to a dance club and Harry sees a surprising face.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other person in the Harry Potter world, otherwise, there would be lots of slash!

Summary: Harry, Draco, and Blaise go out to a dance club where Harry sees a surprising face.

Harry, Draco and Blaise entered the gay dance club in muggle London and breathed a sigh at the firmiliarity. They came to this club at least once a week together to blow off whatever steam they could. "Hey, you guys go and get us a table and I'll go get our drinks." suggested Harry, his green eyes meeting Draco's silver ones. The blond boy nodded and dragged his boyfriend away to find a table. Honestly, Harry loved Draco and Blaise to death and since the war was over they had become close friends, but sometimes he felt like such a third wheel.

The raven haired 22 year old went to the bar and ordered three beers for himself and his friends. "You here alone, gorgeous?" said a man, leaning against the bar and studying Harry's face. "No, actually I didn't. Two of my friends are here with me." "You mean the blond boy and the one he dragged off to go snog in a corner. I don't think they would notice if you were missing now would they?" asked the man, stroking the side of the young man's arm. Harry jerked away from the man as if the touch had burned him. "I think they would. I'm getting their drinks. Now, if you would kindly remove yourself from my path I would like to get back to them now."

"Oh, you're a fiesty one. I like that. Come on, why don't you and I go to my place and have some fun." The big burly man grabbed Harry by the arm and started to pull him roughly toward the door. "Let go of me! You're hurting me!" Harry tried pulling the man off of him, but it wasn't working very well. "Hey! Let him go, you bastard!" Harry saw a flash of orange hair and than the man who was holding him was on the floor holding his nose. "Come on, Harry." Gentle arms pulled Harry away from the man and toward Draco and Blaise who were looking worriedly at him. The green eyed young man looked up at his rescuer and saw to his amazement the face of Bill Weasley. Harry's cheeks immediately got hot from blushing.

The two men sat down and were instantly bombarded by questions. "What happened, Harry? We've been getting worried about you!" said Draco, looking at his friend. "Bill, when did you get here? What the hell happened? Where did the bruise on your arm come from, Harry?" asked Blaise. "Whoa, slow down, guys. I got here a few minutes ago and saw Harry trying to get away from this big man dragging him out of the bar. That's where the bruise came from. Are you ok, Harry? He did quite a number on your arm." Harry looked at the man that he had idolized since he met him and nodded. "Yeah, thanks for coming to the rescue, Bill. You're my knight in shining armor," he teased. Bill grinned wildly. "I would be your knight anytime, Harry."

Draco and Blaise looked at the two men and then looked at each other with smiles. "Come on, Blaise, let's go dance." Harry watched his friends go in disbelief. They were throwing him into the fire! He would get them back later for this. "You ok, Harry? You look a little pale." Bill looked concernedly at the younger man in front of him. Harry nodded and blushed under Bill's scrutinizing gaze. "I'm fine, it's nothing." The red head sighed, knowing there was something that his brother's best friend wasn't telling him. "Come on," he said, pulling the boy that he'd been head over heels for for a long time up to his feet. "Where are we going?"

Bill smiled at the boy's innocence. "You, Mr. Potter, are going to dance with me." Harry gaped at the man in front of him. His stomach was in knots. He couln't believe this was happening. The man that he had been infatuated with was pulling him out onto the dance floor with an amazing smile on his face. Bill pulled them into the middle of the dance floor and put his arms around Harry's waist as a slow song began to play. "I always loved this song." He pulled Harry closer to him and leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear. "Let me be your hero." Harry gasped at the feeling of Bill's breath on his ear as the older man continued to sing to the lyrics of the song.

**Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
>Would you run and never look back<br>Would you cry if you saw me crying  
>Would you save my soul tonight? <strong>

"This song always make's me think of you Harry. Everytime I hear it." Harry just listened to him talk and sing and rested his head on the man's shoulder.

**Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
>Would you laugh oh please tell me these<br>Now would you die for the one you love?  
>Hold me in your arms tonight?<strong>

Bill pulled away from Harry slightly, causing the boy to whimper. The red head smiled and leaned in towards Harry's face, hesitating for a second. "Oh for God's sake Bill.." Harry said, laughing. He grabbed the man by the back of the neck and pulled him into the kiss he had been dreaming of for years. The world seemed to stop turning as the song kept playing.

**I can be you hero baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away<strong>

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
>Would you lie would you run away<br>Am I in to deep?  
>Have I lost my mind?<br>I don't care you're here tonight

Bill broke the kiss and pulled Harry close. "You won't be alone anymore Harry. I'll always be here with you, no matter what." Harry smiled and just kept dancing with the man he was in love with.

**I can be you hero baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away<strong>  
><strong>I just want to hold you<strong>

**I just want to hold you**

**Am I in too deep?  
>Have I lost my mind?<br>Well I don't care you're here tonight **

"Thank you again for saving me, Bill." Bill chuckled at Harry's words.

**I can be you hero baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away<br>**

**I can be you hero baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away<br>**

Bill whispered the last few words into Harry's ear, causing the teen to shiver.

**You can take my breath my breath away  
>I can be your hero<strong>

"I will always be your hero, Harry. Always." And for once, Harry felt safe. Safe in the arms of the man of his dreams.

So what did you think? Let me know! Please review! No flames!


End file.
